<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sun is teasing us by ghost999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879599">the sun is teasing us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost999/pseuds/ghost999'>ghost999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, generic summer fic but it’s cute guys i promise, guest starring a really annoying mosquito, moca is a menace as usual, mocaran banter, ran has feelings for moca (same)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost999/pseuds/ghost999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>beside her, moca chomps away at a bun, carefully watching ran’s feud with the insect. there is something pensive in her eyes, and ran almost thinks she might say something useful.</p>
<p>“i think it has a crush on you.” moca points out instead, a lopsided smirk on her face as she gestures towards the mosquito repeatedly butting its head against ran’s bag. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>(wherein moca and ran joke around in a vaguely romantic manner and ran realizes, hey, maybe it’s not normal to think about your best friend so much)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sun is teasing us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a one shot i wrote during class I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!!! please leave comments theyre great and boost my ego. i just started playing bandori and i love afterglow so much... expect more from me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>summer hangs over them, hot and heavy, coating the day in a red-orange hue of heat, sweat, and persistent mosquitos. ran swats one away, frowning at it as it escapes from her grasp and returns to the air. it flies around in circles, its tiny antennae twitching as if cackling in delight.</p>
<p>ran really hates summer.</p>
<p>beside her, moca chomps away at a bun, carefully watching ran’s feud with the insect. there is something pensive in her eyes, and ran almost thinks she might say something useful.</p>
<p>“i think it has a crush on you.” moca points out instead, a lopsided smirk on her face as she gestures towards the mosquito repeatedly butting its head against ran’s bag. ran, once again, is proven wrong. she should have known.</p>
<p>“stop that.” ran mumbles, and moca raises an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“i don’t think it can understand you.”</p>
<p>“i’m talking to you, idiot. and pass me a bun.”</p>
<p>“what?” Moca looks utterly betrayed. “Why would I do that?”</p>
<p>“reparations for hiring that bug to bother me. as if my plate isn’t full enough with you…” despite her grumbly tone, there was no real malice behind her words, and moca’s little private smile as she passed her a bun would have smothered it anyways. </p>
<p>“Fine… i guess i can fork over one of my treasures. That bun was excavated from a dragon’s cave. all i had to do was say i was friends with ran mitake and he ran out of there screaming.”</p>
<p>“Haha. Very funny.” Ran rolled her eyes, hiding her smile with the bun as she took a bite of it. “It probably just smelled your pits after practice.”</p>
<p>“My pits are delectable. They’re a delight.” Moca declared.</p>
<p>“They’re a nuclear war weapon.” </p>
<p>“A weapon… of love.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“Piercing the hearts of young ladies all over the nation…”</p>
<p>“You sound like Kaoru.”</p>
<p>“You’re so jealous…”</p>
<p>It was easy to talk to Moca. The banter continued as naturally as the heat rolling out over the city in waves, bright and sharp. ran thought about it a lot- about how the two of them just fit. she probably thought about it more than was normal. </p>
<p>she glanced at Moca, who was doubling over in laughter after the mosquito had landed in ran’s coffee in a spread eagle position. instead of anger or annoyance, she felt a pang of fondness, inexplicable and strong and true, and suddenly she didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Moca said, after composing herself. There was still a hint of a smile on her face. Ran tried not to stare at it. “Do i have something on my face?”</p>
<p>ran quickly averts her eyes. “No. You just… nothing.”</p>
<p>“you’re so weird.” moca states, a knowing glint in her eyes, and suddenly ran feels very transparent. “wanna buy more buns?”</p>
<p>something like small relief spreads over ran’s shoulders. this- this was familiar. she knew how to do this. for now, she didn’t have to worry about feelings or lingering glances or touches on the shoulder in passing that last a second too long. All she had to do was the same thing they always did- buy some goddamn buns.</p>
<p>“fine, but you’re paying.”</p>
<p>“i’m a working student!! i cant afford this!”</p>
<p>“How can you afford 14 volumes of manga and not a bun?”</p>
<p>“... well, you see, funny story. there’s this little hobby i have called borrowing-“</p>
<p>“nope. not enabling your minor crimes.”</p>
<p>“i have a great story though! one time i was at the mall…”</p>
<p>Ran rolls her eyes through the story. it’s redundant, immature, and even so, moca’s airy voice narrating it and the way she leans ever so slightly against ran makes her think, maybe it’s worth it.</p>
<p>...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>